boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AudreyBianca/3 years, I guess.
FFFFUU well, this is embarrassing. ((I'm dyiiiing why did I do this again)) So... Anyway, it's been 3 years already since I last open this Wikia (I guess, unless I forgot my visitations here). And for the past three years, I've forgotten to use this so don't mind me if I do something embarrassing. Yesterday, I was searching for the Wikia of Owari no Seraph, since my friend told me that it has a Wikia page, and thought that maybe I should visit the other Wikia's I've been using during 2012-2013. I actually forgot this account's username and its password and I'm quite relief to say that I somehow remembered it. Since it's been quite a while, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Audrey Bianca, I was an editor on this Boboiboy Wikia for quite a long time. I used to love BoboiBoy for quite a long time and I surprisingly got to keep it as a secret from everyone I know in the real world. My all time favorite was Boboiboy Lightning y'all better respect my bub. My highest rank was #4 or #5 on the leaderboard shit that I could barely give a damn about right now. I love Harry and Louis from One Direction so fucking much I'm so far up their asses I'm not even embarrassed anymore, and I'm your local MikaYuu sinner that sold her soul to the devil himself because of the fucking gayness. I'm a proud bisexual and a proud Louie and Larrie. My pronouns are she/her. Also, I'm a proud Filipino, so hello there to my fellow FIlipinos out there! Anyway, for the past three years, I've been... busy (not dedicating my time to school though). I concentrated on using Wattpad Facebook on 2013 (since I'm handling different fictional characters' Facebook accounts on Wattpad) and that's how I drifted myself from using this page. Then during 2014, I somehow drifted myself from using Facebook while I was using Twitter. I started using Twitter because I learned how to use a fan account dedicated to One Direction so I started running one (currenly am running one as of this day). I don't go to Wattpad anymore as well since I discovered the beautiful wonders of Archive of our Own. Either that reason, or I just find that Wattapd is full of heterosexual stories that doesn't tickle my fancy. ((And if you have a One Direction fan account on Twitter, tweet me or DM me on @fondspouse and we can get to know each other :D)). But anyway, this 2016, I'm about to drift away from using my Twitter fan account (hopefully not) because of the bullsh*t the band I'm stanning is out of control, so I tried watching Anime, since my friend wanted me to do so. I started watching Owari no Seraph when Louis (my smol son) posted a picture of him and his """baby""". But anyway, I started watching Owari no Seraph and everything went downhill. So as of today, I'm somehow balancing the world of Twitter and Anime, and it's not the very best thing to do, to be honest. I'm lowkey still interested on Boboiboy and I think I'll use this Wikia for a while so I can catch up with the seasons because before I unstanned, season 2 wasn't even made yet and now look there's a season fucking 3 already. I may or may not be internally screaming. Anyway, I have some catching up to do, see y'all. - All the love, Rey. x Category:Blog posts